


Fantasy

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm has a persistent fantasy featuring his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

There are times when I worry that I may have masochistic tendencies toward myself. Especially now. I’ve awoken for the fiftieth time from a dream that seems to be designed to taunt me. It starts with you and I on the bridge together, during gamma shift. You sitting in your chair, one leg thrown over the arm, dressed in your jogging suit, looking like you’re the king of all you survey. Looking as if you’re just waiting to be ravished. I ogle you hungrily and you catch me at it. You smirk and order everyone else off of the bridge. Your eyes glued to mine.

I find that I can not move. That I’m trapped motionless under the weight of your gaze. I’m wearing my usual uniform and though I worry for a moment that perhaps it isn’t up to standard, I somehow know that it is in perfect, pristine condition. I do my best to present myself in the way a Reed should, all pristine and proper and your grin just gets wider. 

You gesture with an outstretched hand, beckoning me toward you in a casually arrogant way. I approach you and ask, “is there anything I can do for you, sir?”

You sit there and just look at me for a moment. Your gaze travelling over me from head to toe as if inspecting me, as if you’re determining my worth, or perhaps ensuring I’m up to your exacting standards. You trail your hand over the thigh that’s draped over the chair, a gesture that makes me tremble in anticipation. The way you are looking at me changes from one of speculation to one of anticipation. Reminding me somehow of the look someone gets when they see food after fasting for three days. You crook your finger at me, to direct me to come closer.

I step towards your chair and you grab me with one hand and pull me to you, kissing me passionately. I moan wantonly and squirm against you, wanting more. I’m so, so uninhibited and shameless in that moment. I want to tear your clothing off. I want to be naked in your arms and yet, somehow, I still can not move. Can not bring myself to touch you. You look at me. Your eyes so piercing and commanding. Then you speak.

“Strip.” Just that one word. A command, not a request. So I slowly take off my uniform and fold it properly. Placing it on the pilot’s console. Then I take off my blues, first the undershirt, then my shorts and I stand in front of you naked and unashamed. 

You look at me and indicate with your hand that I should turn around slowly, so I do, displaying myself as best as I can. When I face you again, you look as if you’re one moment from bending me over the nearest console.

You pull me toward you, your leg coming off of the arm of the chair. You’re sitting at attention now, you turn me so I’m facing the screen and make me sit on your lap straddling you. My back to your chest. You clothed, me naked. Both of us silent. 

Your hands begin to move all over me, tormenting me, stroking me. Your lips suck at my neck, leaving marks behind. I writhe and moan, wanting, needing more. You bring me oh so very close and then…

Oh god, then you trail one hand down my right arm. You twine our fingers together and move my hand toward the control on the arm rest. Still tormenting me with kisses. You control my hand and your fingers press down on mine, pressing the torpedo launch button and I look up to see the torpedo on a perfect trajectory, heading toward a comet. Your hand wraps around the base of my cock and strokes up, just as the torpedo reaches the comet, exploding just as I go into orgasm. Both of us transcendent. On fire. From your touch. 

The first time I had the dream was terribly embarrassing as I woke up late and had to rush to get ready for work and I came onto the bridge, to see you sprawled on your command chair, just as you were in the dream. 

It hasn’t gotten any easier yet. I doubt it ever will. As every time I have the dream, I am tempted to throw myself at your feet and beg you to take me, to use me, to claim me and I don’t know how long I’ll be able to resist the temptation. Especially now that the dream has changed.

Now, just as I recover from the explosion, you turn me around and kiss me. Maneuver me until I’m kneeling on the floor before you. Like a subject in abject submission. You unzip your pants and take your hard cock out. You speak again. “Suck.” Just one word. A command, again. 

I take your cock in my hand and wrap my mouth around you. I pleasure you with my lips, tongue and throat. Moaning with pleasure as you fuck my mouth. Me naked before you, you just uncovered just enough to give me access. I try to drive you crazy. Try to get you to react to me. To make noise, to speak, to scream, oh god, to just order me to be yours. 

But you are irritatingly silent. Even as you come into my mouth and I lick you clean. You pull me to a standing position. You speak again. “Dress.”

A command, again. One I do not want to obey, but must. I pull on my clothing and you look at me. “Dismissed.” You say. And I turn to leave.

“Report to my quarters and stay there until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, sir.” I reply and I head toward your quarters. Waking before I get there. Waking up wishing I had reached your quarters. That you had joined me there. That you finally claimed me as yours.   
And I wish I had the courage to act on my dream. That I had the courage to throw myself at your feet and beg to be claimed by you. I wish…

“Lieutenant Reed, report to my quarters immediately.” I hear you order. 

And I snap. I press the comm button. “Yes, sir. I’m on my way.” I reply and head over. Knowing that I have reached the limits of my control. That I will offer myself to you, though I am awake and should know better than to act on a dream. 

I reach your place and you look me up and down. I smirk. “See something you like?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” I breath and start to tear off my clothing. “I can’t wait any longer. Take me. I’m yours.”

“Mine.” You growl and pull me in for a hungry, desperate kiss.

And I wake.


End file.
